Between Friends, Assistants, and Neighbors!
by Son-Niroku
Summary: Miku dan Luka adalah teman sejak SD. Tiba-tiba, datang tetangga baru bernama Kaito. Kehidupan Miku-pun berubah. Tapi, Miku dan Kaito makin lama makin dekat. Ada hubungan apa ya? Author baru di fandom ini, gapinter bikin summary. RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

**Yoo minna, ini adalah fanfic pertama di fandom Vocaloid. Gaje? Abal? Nggak menarik? Ih waw~**

**Sebetulnya, saya juga author baru. Jadi, mohon bantuannya (_ _)**

**Diclaimer : Vocaloid Yamaha Corp. Dsb (?)**

**Author : PinKurii****Sonia a.k.a PinKurii**

**Warning : Typo, gaje, terlalu lebay(?)**

**Silahkan dinikmati, mungkin akan berlanjut sampai puluhan cerita(?)**** Nggak ah, mungkin Cuma beberapa. Don't Like? Don't Read! Warning lagi, panjang! 2000 words lebih =w=**

**CHAPTER 1 = Tetangga Baru**

**NORMAL POV**

"YOO-HAI LUKAA~" seru seorang gadis berambut tosca menghampiri seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedang keluar dari rumahnya.

"YOO-HAI JUGA MIKU~" sahutnya dengan senyum manis.

Gadis berambut tosca itu bernama Miku Hatsune, sedangkan gadis berambut pink itu bernama Luka Megurine. Mereka berteman dari SD, dan rumah mereka dekat, walau hanya berjarak 1 rumah saja. Setiap pagi, mereka selalu memberi skinship dan sapaan aneh.

Walau begitu, mereka sama-sama populer. Karena kecantikan dan keanggunannya, Luka Megurine dijuluki "Putri Anggun" disekolah SMA Tounan. Sedangkan Miku, karena keberanian dan kekuatan fisiknya yang kuat, Miku dijuluki "Pangeran Teal", walaupun kesan itu seperti menusuk nusuk dada-nya(?).

"Ohayou Putri! Ohayou Pangeran Teal~!" sapa murid-murid sekolah begitu melihat Miku dan Luka masuk ke sekolah secara bersamaan. Yah, Miku dan Luka hanya bisa tersenyum membalas sapaan mereka. Sayangnya, mereka beda kesan(?).

**Ketika Luka tersenyum... **"Kyaa~! Putri manis sekali!"

**Ketika Miku tersenyum... **"Kyaa~! Pangeran Teal keren!"

"_Harus kuakui...sebenarnya aku sudah jengkel dengan keadaan ini..._" batin Miku dengan menahan rasa kekesalannya.

"Kenapa, Miku?" tanya Luka. Miku hanya tersenyum kecil. "Tidak. Tidak apa apa."

Disamping itu, rekor sekolah juga mencatat(?), bahwa Luka adalah gadis yang mendapat pernyataan cinta paling banyak! Sedangkan Miku? Namanya juga Pangeran Teal... Nggak bisa dilihat sebagai cewek, padahal cewek...Nasib,nasib.(?)

Ketika sampai di loker-loker sepatu, saat Luka membuka loker-nya, tiba tiba ia tertimbun kertas kertas yang padahal hanya 16 surat!(?) Miku yang disebelahnya hanya memasang tampang kayak gini ʘдʘ. Luka-pun memandang Miku dengan tatapan memelas. Apabolehbuat(?), Miku membantu Luka membereskan surat surat itu.

Ketika berjalan di koridor dan hendak masuk ke kelas, semua yang dilewati maupun melewati Miku dan Luka memasang wajah blushing... Terutama cowok, mereka memandang Luka terus!

"_Kayaknya...ada rasa enak dan nggak enak deh kalau jadi Luka..._" batin Miku saat melihat pemandangan tadi.

**~~…~~**

"Miku, kenapa harus aku sih?" keluh Luka saat makan siang bersama dengan Miku di atap.

"Hm? Nyam nyam nyam nyaum nyim nyam nyam nyam? (Apa yang kau bicarakan?)" sahut Miku sembari mengunyah isi bekalnya.

"Yah... Kenapa harus aku terus sih? Kenapa para cowok nembak aku terus? Kenapa aku harus dipanggil putri? Padahal aku juga nggak manis, nggak bisa masak, nggak bisa olahraga. Cuma memperlihatkan senyum-ku, mereka langsung berkesan begitu. Ah, aku iri padamu, Miku!" curhat Luka dengan menggenggam garpu dengan erat.

"Jadi aku juga nggak enak lho, Luka... Tiap hari harus membantu klub olahraga. Alasannya ada yang bilang buat aku jadi contoh lah guru lah apa lah ini lah itu lah, pokoknya gitu. Ngurusin klub atletik aja aku harus sampe keringetan gini. Harusnya kamu beruntung ditembak cowok terus, daripada aku, SAMA SEKALI NGGAK." Curhat Miku balik sambil memegang garpu dengan lemas.

"Hm.. Tapi nggak apa apa. Asal kita bisa mengerti perasaan dan mengerti keadaan seperti ini, aku beruntung punya sahabat sepertimu!" ujar Luka sambil memeluk Miku dengan erat. Miku membalas pelukan sahabatnya.

Seusai makan siang, mereka balik ke kelas, dan mereka memang sekelas, walaupun nggak sebangku. Di bangku SMA ini, satu bangku dua kursi. Luka bersebelahan dengan IA, sedangkan Miku nggak ada sebelahnya, karena teman sebelahnya sudah pindah.

"Pangeran Teal!" panggil seorang lelaki dengan tergesa gesa menghampiri Miku. "Ada apa?" sahut Miku dengan heran.

"Bisakah kau mengatur cowok-cowok kelas 3 di sana? Mereka membuat keributan!" serunya dengan panik. Tiba-tiba, pandangan Miku berubah menjadi keren(?), aliasnya dia berpandangan datar.

"Aku akan ke sana, tunjukkan tempatnya." Miku langsung berjalan mendahului lelaki itu. Luka yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas. Tentu saja, Miku kan seorang Petugas Kedisiplinan.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian ribut, senpai?" ujar Miku yang mengheningkan suasana. Para cowok kelas 3 langsung mendatangi Miku dengan pandangan jahat(?), tapi Miku tak gentar menghadapinya.

"Oh... Kau murid kelas 1, kan? Jangan sok pahlawan deh! Semua cewek itu lemah, tau!" bentak salah seorang cowok dengan tatapan tajam. Miku terdiam sejenak, tiba-tiba, ia tersenyum dengan aura hitam.

"Aku tau, aku memang sok jadi pahlawan. Namanya juga petugas kedisiplinan, senpai. Tapi, tindakan kalian sungguh keterlaluan! Bagaimana jika guru-guru dan kepala sekolah tau? Kalian pasti akan mendapat peringatan! ! Atau, yang biasa diberi peringatan, PASTI BISA DI KELUARKAN DARI SEKOLAH!"

Mendengar bentakan balik Miku, para senior kelas 3 terdiam. Salah seorang dari mereka langsung menggenggam dasi seifuku Miku, dan menariknya.

"Hah, jangan mentang mentang kau petugas kedisiplinan dan murid rajin, KAU BISA MENGATUR KAMI!"

Dan sebuah tonjokkan melayang di pipi Miku. Para siswa yang melihatnya langsung kaget. Miku langsung mengusap usap pipi-nya, dan kali ini kesabarannya habis.

"Kalian...benar-benar mau kuhajar...ya?" gumam Miku dengan tatapan evil dan darah di sekitar bibirnya. Para senior tercengang. Dengan sekejap, para cowok kelas 3 ini langsung babak belur begitu dihajar Miku.

"Hei, tolong bantu aku untuk membawa mereka ke Ruang Kesehatan." Ujar Miku sambil menyeka keringat-nya. Para siswa disekitar langsung menurut, dan membawa cowok-cowok itu ke Ruang Kesehatan.

"Miku..." panggil Luka dari belakang.

"Ah, Luka." Miku menengok dan mendekati Luka. Luka langsung tercengang dan panik melihat luka di pipi Miku.

"K-Ke-Kau kenapa?"

Miku hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya. "Tidak apa-apa, Luka. Ini hanya luka kecil kok."

"Tap−"

**TENG TENG TENG**

Bel masuk berbunyi, para siswa langsung masuk ke kelas mereka masing masing, termasuk Miku dan Luka.

**-Di Kelas**

"HWAAA HATSUNE-SAN? PIPIMU KENAPA?" teriak guru ketika melihat luka Miku.

"Haha, ini... Habis melawan pemberontakan siswa kelas 3 tadi, bu." Jawab Miku dengan terkekeh.

"PEMBERONTAKAN ?" Kali ini, guru semakin mengerasnya teriakannya, dan kali ini Miku berhenti bersikap main-main.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, bu. Tadi, aku sedang bermain dengan anak kelas 3. Tiba tiba, aku tertabrak tembok. Lalu, aku terkena lemparan sepatu. Setelah itu, aku tersandung. Haha, aku memang payah, bu..." ujar Miku dengan tersenyum meyakinkan. Guru itupun percaya dengan kebohongan Miku!

"Huuf... Dasar kau, Hatsune-san. Membuat orang khawatir saja. Yasudah, khusus untukmu, lebih baik kau istirahat di Ruang Kesehatan saja. Berbicara dengan pipi begitu pasti terasa sakit, apalagi, pelajaran hari ini adalah membaca cerita." Pinta guru. Miku menggeleng, yang tandanya ia tidak mau ke Ruang Kesehatan.

"Tidak-tidak. Aku tetap akan mengikuti pelajaran." Ujar Miku menolak.

"Sudahlah! Demi kebaikanmu, lebih baik kau ke Ruang Kesehatan! Atau mau kupaksa ke sana?"

"Baik, baik. Aku akan ke Ruang Kesehatan sendirian." Miku akhirnya menurut. Ia berdiri dan keluar kelas lalu menuju Ruang Kesehatan.

Tiba-tiba, Miku berpapasan dengan Ketua Osis SMA Tounan, Lui Hibiki. Sekilas, ia nampak seperti perempuan. Namun, sebenarnya ia adalah laki-laki.

"Ah... Pangeran Teal, pipi-mu kenapa?" tanya Lui dengan tertawa kecil.

"Wahai Ketua Osis, kalau lihat orang terluka..." Miku menghentikan omongannya, lalu menendang sepatu Lui. "...JANGAN TERTAWA!"

"Aduh!" Lui-pun mengaduh. Tenaga yang dikeluarkan Miku hanya seperempat, namun, bagi lelaki seperti Lui, itu sama saja dengan menonjok pipi-nya.

"Rasakan itu, Ketua Osis Payah." Ejek Miku sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Miku berbalik arah, lalu berjalan kembali. Lui yang menatap punggung Miku, sedikit merona...

"Gotcha, rupanya kalian masih disini." Ujar Miku saat mendapati isi di Ruang Kesehatan adalah anak-anak kelas 3 yang tadi ia hajar.

"M-Monster!" seru mereka bersamaan lalu menjauhi Miku dengan ketakutan.

"Si...SIAPA YANG MONSTER HAH?" teriak Miku dengan amarah yang membara, tangannya mengepal.

"Ah, bukankah kau Pangeran Teal?" ujar seseorang yang meredakan amarah Miku.

"Ah iya, kau petugas kesehatan, 'kan?"

"Yap. Ah! Mulutmu mengeluarkan darah! Pi-Pipimu membiru! Harus segera kuobati!" serunya dengan panik, lalu merawat Miku.

"Yosh, sudah." Ujar guru kesehatan sambil menghela nafasnya. Kini, pipi Miku sudah terbalut kapas yang sudah diperban. Bibir Miku juga sudah bersih dari darah.

"Anou, ada gerangan apa yang membuatmu babak belur begini?" tanya guru kesehatan itu, sambil menyuruh Miku duduk di kasur.

"Aku habis dihajar sama senpai senpai yang disana." Jawab Miku blak-blakan. Mata guru kesehatan itu membulat. Dia sepertinya sangat tidak percaya.

"Ba-Bagaimana bisa? Lalu, AH! Kata anak-anak kelas tiga itu, dia dihajar murid kelas 1. Apa kau murid kelas 1?" Miku mengangguk.

"Aku sudah menasehati mereka baik-baik, malah mereka memukulku. Apa boleh buat, aku menghajar mereka dengan hitungan tak lebih dari 10 detik." Ujar Miku dengan santai.

"Ah, sensei. Jangan bilang guru lain maupun kepala sekolah, ya? Aku takut kalau misalnya mereka dikeluarkan, mereka akan bilang kalau sekolah ini buruk. Dan tentu saja citra sekolah ini menjadi ikut buruk." Miku menambahkan.

"Waah Pangeran Teal, kau lebih cocok jadi Ketua OSIS loh!" puji guru kesehatan itu dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Haha, terima kasih."

Miku lalu berdiri, dan ia hendak menuju pintu keluar. "Mau ke mana, Pangeran Teal?" tanya guru kesehatan itu.

"Aku mau balik ke kelas. Oh ya, aku punya nama. Namaku Miku Hatsune."

Miku langsung pergi keluar Ruang Kesehatan, lalu menuju kelasnya. Miku-pun membuka pintu kelasnya dengan jenis pintu geser, dan berteriak dengan senang.

"Semuanya! Aku sudah kembali~!"

Semua orang dikelas itu terkejut. Mata mereka semua memandang Miku. "E-eh...? Ada apa, ya?"

"Sensei, lebih baik Pangeran Teal saja yang jadi pangerannya!" saran seorang murid.

"Iya sensei, pasti keren!" Lalu, murid yang lain saling mendukung.

"_Tunggu-tunggu... Pangeran? Hah?_" batin Miku kaget. "Ada apaan sih?" tanya Miku dengan penasaran.

"Bulan depan kan sekolah ini mengadakan festival. Kelas kita juga kebagian untuk pentas drama. Belum menentukan drama apa yang mau dimainkan, si Leon langsung main menunjukmu saja." Jelas guru. Miku membulatkan mulutnya.

"Tapi, kalau aku aku jadi pangerannya, kan aneh. Rambutku panjang, bagaimana cara menutupi-nya? Lebih baik jadi pohon, hehe..." ujar Miku dengan terkekeh, seluruh kelas mulai tertawa kecil.

"Soalnya, orang yang hampir dekat dengan sosok 'Pangeran' di kelas ini 'kan, cuma kamu, Miku!" seru Gumi dengan menunjuk Miku.

"Yah, mending jangan aku deh... Andai aja kelas ini kedatangan pangeran, aku malah senang kalau posisi-ku sebagai pangeran direbut olehnya..." ujar Miku yang berwajah seperti puitis(?).

Dan seisi kelas sudah meledakkan tawa-nya. Miku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi teman-temannya.

**~~…~~**

"Miku, pulang bareng yuk? Atau kamu lagi mau ke klub atletik?" ujar Luka saat Miku sedang berdiri untuk keluar dari kesal. Miku menunggingkan senyum-nya, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Maaf ya, Luka,er... Bagaimana dengan klub memasak-mu? Apa kau sudah bisa memasak?" tanya Miku mengganti topik pembicaraan. Luka menunduk, lalu, jari telunjuknya bertumpu pada ibu jari, seolah olah membentuk huruf O.

"Tingkat kenaikannya sedikit..."

Miku mengelus elus rambut Luka. Luka lalu menengadah. Miku melebarkan senyumnya, dan berusaha menyemangati Luka. "Tenang saja Luka, aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau pasti bisa masak enak! Dan, aku berharap, orang yang pertama kali merasakan masakan enak-mu itu adalah aku!"

Luka membalas senyum Miku. Setelah selesai dengan obrolan, Miku langsung meninggalkan Luka sambil melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh ke Luka. Meskipun Miku tidak tau, tapi Luka tetap melambaikan tangannya untuk membalas lambaian itu.

"Lalala~ Do! Dorong-dorongan di pinggir sungai. Re! Rempong-rempongan di tengah sungai. Mi! Minum air di tengah sungai. Fa! Fastinya sangat segar sekali. Sol! Sol sepatu mulai mangap-mangap. La! Lantas aku pulang ke rumah. Si! Si ibu pake ngagetin. Do! Doraemon malah yang nongol."

"BHUAKAKAKAKA!" Terdengar tawa ramai setelah Miku menghentikan nyanyiannya.

Begitu ia masuk ke ruang klub Atletik, banyak lelaki yang nongkrong sambil memakai baju olahraga.

"Eh, Pangeran Teal muncul!"

Sikap para lelaki maupun perempuan membuat Miku terdiam membatu. Mereka semua berdiri dengan tangan menekuk seperti hormat. Lalu, karena tak berlangsung lama, mereka semua langsung duduk.

"Tadi kenapa ketawa?" tanya Miku pada salah seorang lelaki. Lelaki itu memusatkan perhatiannya ke Miku, dan menjawab pertanyaan Miku. "Katanya, Ketua OSIS kita, Hibiki, memukul mukul sepatunya di Ruang OSIS!"

"Heee? Lui?" Miku mencoba mencerna sepenggeal demi sepenggal jawaban yang lelaki itu keluarkan. Menurutnya, tak ada yang lucu.

"Setelah itu, wajahnya blushing! Saat aku bertanya ada apa, dia bilang..."

'_Aku habis...dihajar cewek..._'

Mendengar cerita lanjutan dari yang lain, Miku spontan tertawa terbahak bahak hingga berguling guling di ruangan itu. Jujur, menurutku, malah nggak ada yang lucu ._. (author berkata demikian(?))

Miku telah selesai dengan klub atletik-nya. Padahal, ia hanya berlari yang membutuhkan waktu setengah jam. Setelah itu, katanya ia boleh pulang, sedangkan yang lain masih di sana.

"_Hm.. Main ke rumah Luka nggak, ya?_" gumam Miku dalam hati. Namun, ia langsung menghentikan perjalanannya. Terdapat seorang lelaki yang berdiri menghadap lawan arah, aliasnya, Miku hanya memandang punggung-nya. Lelaki itu berdiri di depan rumah yang membuat jarak antara rumah Miku dan rumah Luka.

Sedikit demi sedikit, lelaki itu memutar badannya. Mata Miku terfokus untuk melihat wajahnya. Tampan...keren...

Senja yang saat itu menandakan bahwa hari hampir malam, membuat Miku mengalihkan perhatiannya ke samping.

"_S-Siapa dia? Tetangga baru?_"

Terdengar suara langkah sepatu(?) yang kian lama mendekati Miku. Miku mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan, dan mendapati bahwa sosok lelaki yang tadi ia tatap begitu jauh kini menjadi dekat. Ternyata, tinggi lelaki lebih tinggi sedikit−kira kira 10 cm ada. Tangan besarnya berada di depan Miku, dan Miku menatap lelaki ini. Lelaki ini menunggingkan senyum kecil yang membuatnya tampak keren.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kaito Shion. Tetangga baru." Ujarnya ramah.

**-TBC-**

**Kepanjangan yah? Maaf deh….. Yah, walaupun masih beginner dan banyak tanda (?), mohon dimaklumi. Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Halo~! Saya cepat update gara-gara malem minggu nggak ada kerjaan, akhirnya ngelanjutin ni fic sampe malem. Muahaha =w=**

**Sebelumnya, bales Review! Dan syukur reviewnya baru dua QwQ #eh**

**~Half-Human Girl : Makasih atas sambutannya ;w; /terharu/ Oh, makasih buat saran judulnya! XD (pertamanya gatau judul apaan, akhirnya itu deh)**

**Untuk emot dsb akan saya usahakan untuk tidak tiba-tiba nongol .w.)/ Makasih (lagi) buat kasih tau ada typo .w. Bagus apanya? Begginer of begginer, dan fic kedua gini =w='**

**~Hiwazaki Evelyn : Makasih atas sambutannya yang kedua ;w; /nangis sejadijadinya #eh/ Saya baru anak kemaren kok Eve-senpai , jadi mohon maklumi apabila ada kesalahan kata /malah kayak pidato/. Emang Miku sama Kaito tingginya berapa ya? OwO - nggak tau**

**AkaiChouNoKoe**** : hehe, kurang panjang yah =w=**

**Review'nya berguna kok =w= Makasih udah nunggu update'annya~ =w=**

**Langsung aja, DISCLAIMER!**

**+ Disclaimer : Vocaloid Yamaha Corp. Dsb (yang penting bukan punya saya 8D)**

**+ Author : PinKurii**

**+ Warning : Typo, gaje, terlalu panjang di setiap chapter, salah alamat /eh/ salah penempatan kata, dsb jika ada.**

**+ Tambahan : Kalau ada kata yang di bold sama di **_**italic**_**, itu mungkin kata hati Miku yang menggundah. ( bahasa tinggi 8D) Juga... Don't like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2 = Tetanggaku adalah murid baru?**

**NORMAL POV**

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kaito Shion. Tetangga baru." Ujarnya ramah.

Tangan Miku menyambut tangannya yang sedari tadi ia sodorkan. Mikupun membalas senyuman ramahnya.

"Kenalkan, aku Miku Hatsune, tetanggamu!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, rumah barumu dimana?"

Setelah menyimak pertanyaan Miku, Kaito langsung menatap rumah yang menjadi penengah antara rumah Miku dan Luka. "Disini." Gumamnya pelan.

"_Wah, berarti sebelahan ya..._"

"HEEE?" Teriakan Miku cukup keras, namun, ia langsung menutup mulutnya. Kaito memiringkan kepalanya. Miku melepaskan tangannya yang menutup mulutnya, lalu menunjukkan gigi-nya yang putih dan terjajar dengan rapi. "Haha, maaf mengagetkanmu. Ternyata rumah kita sebelahan. Haha~"

Sekilas, wajah Kaito bersemu merah. Tapi Miku tak menyadarinya. Teringat soal Luka, Miku-pun berniat untuk menceritakan soal Luka.

"Begini...etto..Shion-kun! Di rumah itu, ada gadis cantik loh!" seru Miku dengan semangat, sambil menunjuk rumah Luka. Luka yang saat itu sedang konsentrasi belajar, tiba-tiba bersin. "Kok kayaknya ada yang lagi ngebicarain aku, ya? Ah... Perasaanku aja."

"Haha, tidak perlu panggil Shion-kun. Panggil saja nama kecilku." Kaito dengan ramahnya untuk meminta Miku memanggilnya ... 'Kaito-kun'?

"Ah baiklah. Akan kucoba!" seru Miku. "Ah eng...ettou...Ka...Ng...Kai...Hn...Shion-kun!"

"..."

"Baiklah, kau tak perlu memaksakan diri, Miku. Terima kasih sudah mau jadi temanku yang pertama disini." Kaito melambaikan tangannya, lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

**BLAM!**

Pintu rumah Kaito sudah benar-benar tertutup.

"Fuuuhaaaa...~" Miku melemas, tubuhnya sedikit ambruk di depan rumah Kaito. "Lagipula, kenapa ya aku nggak bisa manggil dia 'Kaito'? Ah, kenapa juga aku bisa memanggilnya saat orangnya tidak ada? Kenapa kenapa ken−"

"Miku, nanti kau dikira orang gila loh kalau duduk di jalan."

Suara manis itu, tidak salah lagi, Luka! Miku segera mencari keberadaan Luka sambil menengadah. Dan ia mendapati sosok Luka berada di balkon kamarnya.

"Yoo Luka!" sapa Miku yang masih tidak beranjak dari tempat semula. Luka-pun menyahutnya dengan melambaikan tangannya.

"Eh-eh, Luka, di rumah ini ada penghuni baru lho!" seru Miku sambil menatap Luka dengan serius. Luka berdeham.

"Iya aku tau, tadi aku sempat melihat ada truk yang membawa barang-barang pindahan. Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah kenal sama salah seorang dari keluarga itu?"

Pertanyaan Luka membuat Miku terdiam sebentar. Dengan wajah agak memerah, Miku menjawab pertanyaan Luka dengan sedikit mengalihkan perhatian Miku. "Tidak..."

"Ah baiklah! Aku mau ganti baju! Bajuku juga udah bau gara-gara keringatku! Jaa mata ashita , Luka!" seru Miku yang langsung berdiri dan memasuki rumahnya.

"Hm...Lucu." gumam Luka dengan tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

**~~...~~**

"Bodoh bodoh bodoh!" keluh Miku sambil memukul mukul air yang ada di bathub-nya. Hingga air itu membasahi lantai di sekitar bathub. **(A/N: Nggak tau bener atau nggak, itu bathub atau bath-up? Terserah lah~)**

"Oh ya... Pipi-ku, masih ada perbannya..." Miku mulai membuka ujung plester yang melekat di perban. Tapi...

"AH!" Miku mendesah sakit. Rupanya, pipi-nya bengkak dan sangat sakit. "_Apa boleh buat, aku harus tahan..._" batin Miku dengan mata sayu.

**-Di kamar Miku**

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan celana pendek dan kaos singlet, Miku langsung ambruk di kasurnya. Dia mendesah pelan terhadap kejadian pagi ini. "Ditonjok, jadi masalah, pipi bengkak, punya musuh, punya...tetangga baru.."

Miku mengacak acak rambutnya. Ikatan rambut yang melekat dan mengucir rambutnya hingga membentuk twintail itu ia lepas, dan nampaklah rambut Miku yang panjang dan tergerai begitu cantik.

"Buka jendela ah, sumpek!" gumam Miku sambil membuka kunci jendela dan membuka jendela.

**GREEEEK**

"Eh..."

"Eh..."

Tak disangka, rupanya Kaito sedang memangku tangannya di rongga-rongga jendela, dan Kaito melihat Miku yang sedang membuka jendela.

"Lho...kamar Kaito-kun, eh bukan, Shion-kun...di situ?" tanya Miku dengan sweat-drop. Kaito mengangguk pelan, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Panggil saja Kaito. Kau terlalu sungkan, Miku." Ujar Kaito sambil memanjakan kepalanya berada di atas rangka jendela. Miku menunduk, wajahnya bersemu merah dan memanas! Apa artinya ini?

"_Bi-Biasanya...aku sih biasa aja kalau berhadapan sama cowok... Apalagi, aku juga diperlakukan sebagai cowok..._" batin Miku dengan deg-deg'an.

"Miku?"

Panggilan itu membuyarkan lamunan Miku. Dengan mata agak sayu, menggigit bibir serta menggembungkan pipi, Miku berniat menceritakan masalah-nya.

"Oh ya, kenapa di pipi-mu ada perban?" Miku terdiam sejenak, sedikit bingung untuk menjelaskan ke Kaito. Apakah ia mulai dari awal, atau hanya 'karena dihajar' saja.

"Kaito-kun...Bisakah, kau mendengarkan...curhatanku?" pinta Miku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kaito terkejut. "Bisa saja sih. Tapi kalau suaramu pelan begitu, aku agak susah mendengarnya."

"Eh?" Miku menajamkan alisnya, ia sama sekali tidak maksud dengan jawaban Kaito. Tiba-tiba saja, Kaito berdiri, dan ... **HUP!**

Dia loncat! Lalu, mendarat...di...kamar Miku!

**BRUK!**

"Aduh Aduh..." rintih Miku dengan meringis. Serasa ada seseorang yang memberatkan tubuhnya. Dan ternyata benar, Kaito menubruk Miku!

Kaito langsung berdiri dan duduk dengan menjaga jarak. Miku bangun dengan memijat mijat bahu-nya, lalu dia duduk dengan gaya seperti orang hendak bersemedi.

"Jadi, kau mau curhat tentang apa?" ujar Kaito siap menyimak. Miku menghela nafas, dan ia mulai bercerita.

"Aku...selalu dipanggil Pangeran Teal. Gara-gara aku jago di bidang olahraga, keren, dan tidak mempunyai sudut manis seperti Luka. Luka adalah temanku, ia juga punya julukan, yaitu Putri Anggun. Aku tau aku ini aneh, tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Setidaknya, aku ingin ada orang yang menyukaiku dan menganggapku seperti perempuan seutuhnya. Bukan seorang bintang atletik. Aku...sudah memendam perasaan kesal ini..."

'_**Pada akhirnya, aku hanya menjalani semuanya dengan tersenyum lebar...**_**'**

"Aku, aku juga ingin dianggap perempuan! Kenapa... semua begitu?"

'_**Aku juga ingin menjadi manis seperti Luka... Tapi, kenapa selalu tak bisa?**_**'**

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk melakukan hal yang sama... Ketika Luka tersenyum, mereka menganggap Luka manis. Ketika aku tersenyum, mereka menganggapku keren, dan kesan itu sangan menunjukkan bahwa mereka menganggapku laki laki... A-Aku.."

'_**Aku sudah tak bisa memendam rasa sakit ini...**_**'**

"Aku menganggapmu perempuan kok, Miku." Miku menatap Kaito, begitu juga Kaito. Bulir-bulis air mata Miku uang sedari tadi menetes dan membasahi pipi Miku mulai di seka Kaito.

"Kau baik, rambutmu juga menandakan bahwa kau perempuan. Lalu, sosokmu yang melihatku dengan pandangan sedih juga menangis...juga menandakan bahwa kau memang perempuan sungguhan."

'_**Aku...selalu saja ingin di'tembak', walau itu hanya sebuah mimpi yang terlalu tinggi untuk kuraih...**_**'**

"Benarkah itu, Kaito?" tanya Miku dengan membulatkan matanya, dan kini tak tersisa sedikitpun air yang berlinang di matanya. Kaito mengangguk, lalu mengusap usap rambut Miku dengan halus.

'_**Sudah lama aku ingin merasakan...**_**'**

"Sudah, jangan nangis lagi. Kau sudah cukup manis dengan begitu, tak usah ditambah lagi." Ujar Kaito dengan menumpukkan dagu-nya ke kepala Miku.

'**...**_**Jatuh Cinta**_**...'**

"Akh~! Te-Terima kasih sudah mau mendengar curhatku! A-Aku tersanjung kau mau mendengarkanku! Haha-hahaha...haha.." Miku menolak usapan dan juga dagu Kaito. Kaito membulatkan matanya, lalu normal kembali.

"Hem, aku ada sedikit saran." Celetuk Kaito dengan menggumam. Mata Miku langsung berbinar dan mendekati Kaito. "Apa? Apa? Apa?"

Kaito mendengus pelan, lalu tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Miku. Sekali lagi, ia mengusap usap rambut Miku, dan menatap Miku dengan lembut.

"Ganti penampilan," Jari telunjuk Kaito terlihat dan berdiri tegap diantara jemari-jemari lainnya. "ganti perilaku," jari tengah Kaito mulai menyusul. "ganti hobi," jari manis mulai menyusul jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Kaito. "tapi, tetap jadi dirimu sendiri."

"Eh? Itu..." Miku mulai mendesah ragu akan saran Kaito. "Itu sangat susah, KAITO!" seru Miku dengan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Be-Begini... Aku sangat suka atletik, jadi sangat susah untuk berhenti...

Lalu, aku sangat suka dengan penampilan sekarang. Rambut teal/twintail ini yang membuat ciri khasku...

Dan untuk perilaku...aku sudah terbiasa berani terhadap laki-laki, karena aku Petugas Kedisiplinan di sekolah..."

Kaito bergumam sedikit, dan menunjukkan senyumnya, sedangkan Miku menunduk. "Berarti, kamu juga harus bisa menerima kenyataan. Kalau kau sudah suka itu, ya kau harus siap dengan rintangannya."

"Lalu, suatu saat, kau pasti akan ditembak seperti permintaanmu, dan diperlakukan sebagai perempuan." Cengiran Kaito membuat semangat Miku meluap luap, dan perlahan lahan bangkit.

"Baiklah, terima kasih untuk saran dan nasehat-nya, Kaito~! Sungguh, aku senang punya tetangga sepertimu!" ujar Miku dengan tersenyum begitu manis. Ah! Wajah Kaito berubah menjadi merah sejadi jadinya, dan kali ini ia beruntung tidak tertangkap basah sedang blushing oleh Miku.

Tiba-tiba saja, Miku memeluk Kaito. Tentu saja wajah Kaito tambah merah, dan badan Kaito bergetar.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih! Bolehkah ketika aku punya masalah lagi, aku curhat padamu?"

Kaito sedikit tenang, tangannya dengan lembut membelai rambut Miku. "Tentu saja, boleh..."

Selesai membelai rambut Miku, Kaito masih sedikit tersipu. "_Miku kok nggak ngelepasin pelukannya, ya?_" batin Kaito sambil mengguncang guncang bahu Miku dengan pelan.

Wah! Rupanya Miku tertidur! Wajah polos Miku yang terlihat manis ketika tertidur, menambah blush pada wajah Kaito. Kaito membaringkan tubuh Miku di atas kasurnya, lalu menyelimuti Miku dengan selimut.

"Oyasuminasai, hime-sama..." gumam Kaito dengan tersenyum juga wajah yang bersemu merah.

**~~...~~**

**KRING! KRIIING!**

"Gempaaa! Gempaaa!"

Teriakan Miku tidak membuat orang panik, jelas saja, tak ada satupun orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Lalu, benda yang membuatnya terkejut histeris adalah jam weker. Miku langsung mematikan jam weker tersebut dan bangkit dari kasur lalu merenggangkan tangannya.

"Ohayou, Miku."

Miku menengok ke sumber suara. Rambutnya biru, kulitnya putih, wajahnya keren, dan ia dewasa, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kaito?

"Ah, Ohayou Kaito-kun~!" sahut Miku sambil mendekati jendela.

"Oh ya Kaito-kun, apa kau anak kuliahan?" Miku memangku dagu-nya dengan kedua tangannya yang bersiku di rongga jendela.

"Eh? Aku masih sekolah SMA kok." Mata Miku membulat. '_Bagaimana bisa, orang sedewasa Kaito masih SMA? Kelas 3 mungkin, ya?_' pikir Miku dalam benaknya.

"Ke-Kelas berapa?"

"1."

"_WHAAAAAAAAAAAA? B-BERARTI SAMA DENGANKU, YA?_" Miku kaget dengan mata melotot juga mulut berbentuk kotak. Kaito heran dengan reaksi Miku.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin ! Tidak Mungkin ! Tidak Mungkin !" seru Miku sambil mengulangi ucapannya. "Bagaimana bisa cowok sedewasa kamu kelas 1 SMA? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Eh? Aku dewasa?" Kaito membelalakkan matanya. Miku mengangguk serius. "Aku juga kelas 1 SMA!" seru Miku.

"E-Eh? Kau kelas 1 SMA?" Kaito semakin terkejut. Miku cengo. Lalu, tangan Kaito menutup bibir Kaito, yang sebenarnya ia sedang blushing. "Ku-Kukira...kau...anak kuliah..."

"Eh? Aku juga berpikiran sama denganmu, Kaito! Kukira kau anak kuliah, huahahaha!" Miku tertawa lepas. Ekspresi-nya yang begitu manis membuat Kaito menjadi cengo.

"Ah, sampai nanti, Kaito-kun. Aku mau mandi, terus mau ke sekolah. Jaa~!" seru Miku, lalu menutup jendelanya.

Seusai mandi, kini Miku memakai seragam SMA Tounan dan mengayun ayunkan tas-nya yang tidak terlalu berat. Setelah sarapan dan menyisipkan bekal di tas, Miku melambaikan tangannya pada ibu dan kakak-nya, Mikuo. Seperti hari-hari biasa, Miku menghampiri Luka, dan tepat, Luka berada di depan rumahnya.

"YOO-HAI LUKAA~" sapa Miku seperti hari sebelumnya.

"YOO-HAI JUGA MIKU~" sahut Luka dengan tersenyum manis. Mereka berdua seirama berjalan ke sekolah dengan riang. Sambil bersenandung ria, mereka berdua menampakkan senyuman manis pada bibir tipis mereka sendiri-sendiri.

Seperti sebelumnya, semua anak menyapa Miku dan Luka dengan predikatnya sendiri-sendiri. Dan perban di pipi Miku, masih saja menempel, hingga membuat anak-anak cowok yang ternyata dude'nya Miku bertanya-tanya.

"Pangeran Teal, pipi-mu kenapa?"

Miku tak berkutik. Dia membatu. Lalu, Miku menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan gelagapan. "Ya-Yah... B-Begitu... Kau tak lihat kemarin?"

"He? Kemarin?" sobat sobat Miku yang berkumpul saling tanya menanya. Daripada ia bercerita, lebih baik Miku meninggalkan mereka dan masuk ke kelas. "Ah tak usah pikirkan! Aku ke kelas dulu!" seru Miku dengan tersenyum manis. Para lelaki terdiam dan pipi mereka sedikit merona. Yah, Miku tak menyadarinya lagi.

"Pangeran, katanya ada anak baru, lho." Ujar Gumi memecah keheningan sedari tadi, di kelas. Miku yang terdiam sambil memaikan pulpennya langsung meletakkan pulpennya dan mendekati Gumi.

"Cewek?" Gumi menggeleng. "Kata guru sih, cowok." Miku menghela nafas. "Syukurlah..."

"Eh? Kenapa syukur?"

"Aku harap dia bisa menggeser posisiku sebagai pangeran~ Dan, dia masuk ke kelas ini!" seru Miku sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Gumi menggeleng heran, "_Seharusnya Miku tertarik dengan laki-laki_..."

**~~...~~**

"Baiklah anak-anak, sebelum pelajaran berlangsung, saya mau memperkenalkan murid baru."

Pernyataan guru tadi membuat Miku mencari-cari Gumi, lalu mengacungkan jempolnya. Gumi yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ohayou, namaku Kaito Shion, mohon bantuannya." Lelaki itu masuk, diam, dan membungkuk. Tentu saja Miku mengenalnya! Dia tetangga barunya itu!

**-TBC-**

**Maybe chapter 3 bakal update leboh cepat kalau di hari menggalau sedunia (bagiku -w-), hari Minggu, nggak ada halangan~ Yosh! Author dari dunia BEGGINER of BEGGINER mau minta Review! Jadi...Review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayou / Konnichiwa / Konbanwa ~ PinKurii datang lagi ~ 'w')/**

**Yosh, mari kita langsung ke Disclaimer !**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : ****Vocaloid Yamaha Corp. Dsb (?)**** Tapi ****cerita ini 100% yang buat saya**** alias ****PinKurii**** -w-**

**Author : ****PinKurii**

**Warning : ****Typo, gaje, terlalu lebay****(?) Maaf kalau ada ****yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD****, ****saya lagi suka bahasa gahol****(?). Dan maaf kalau bertambah panjang~**

**Yosh, say it! ****DON'T LIKE****? ****DON'T READ****!**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3 = Lui dan jabatan Ketua OSIS**

**-NORMAL POV**

"Ohayou, namaku Kaito Shion, mohon bantuannya." Lelaki itu masuk, diam, dan membungkuk. Tentu saja Miku mengenalnya! Dia tetangga barunya itu!

Mata Kaito menyusuri semua wajah-wajah di kelas barunya, hingga dia tersadar dan menyadari bahwa ada Miku. "Ah, halo Miku!" seru Kaito dengan melambaikan tangannya.

Seluruh pasang mata memandang Miku dengan tatapan 'eh?'. Miku sendiri hanya tersenyum.

"Wah, Shion-kun, kebetulan kalau kau kenal Hatsune. Ngomong-ngomong, hanya Hatsune saja yang sendirian, jadi, Shion-kun duduk di sebelah Hatsune, ya?"

**. . .**

Suasana hening menjadi penengah antara Miku dan Kaito. Sedari tadi, Kaito dan Miku sama sekali tak mengucapkan sepatah kata-pun. Miku-pun memecah keheningan, dengan memegang tangan Kaito.

"Eh?" Pandangan Kaito teralih ke wajah Miku.

"Aku...benar-benar bersyukur..." gumam Miku pelan.

"...kau menjadi tetanggaku, menjadi teman curhatku, dan kali ini kau malah ada di sebelahku. Ah, sungguh..." Miku menunjukkan senyum manisnya dengan pipi merona. Kaito hanya cengo, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ya-Ya..." gumam Kaito yang menyembunyikan 'sesuatu' (?).

"Ah iya Kaito, kupikir, kau akan menjadi pangeran di kelas ini, dan mungkin saja di sekolah ini!" seru Miku sambil menepuk bahu Kaito.

"HATSUNE, setidaknya fokus ke pelajaran ibu. Jangan pacaran mulu." Celoteh guru yang menancap sangat tajam di dada Miku.

"Iiih.. Siapa juga yang pacaran, bu? Orang lagi cerita cerita..." bantah Miku dengan mengerutkan keningnya. "Pangeran Teal, kupikir kau cocok juga dengan Shion-kun." Celetuk seseorang yang berada di depan Miku. Miku hanya menghela nafas untuk menanggapinya.

**~~...~~**

"Kupikir, ada benarnya juga omonganmu, Pangeran." Celetuk Gumi yang sengaja mencegat saat Miku hendak makan siang di atap bersama Luka.

"He? Omongan yang mana?" Miku memandang Gumi dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Yang tadi pagi!"

"Hee? Gatau, kayaknya aku−"

Ada seseorang yang menarik tangan Miku, dan membuat Miku menghentikan ucapannya.

"Mi-Miku-san, bisakah aku ikut makan siang denganmu?"

Kata-kata itu yang membuat Miku dan Luka cengo. Rupanya, Miku mengerti mengapa orang itu meminta ikut makan siang bersama. Menjauhi fans-nya, Kaito tidak ingin makan dengan fans di sekelilingnya. Yap! Orang yang meminta itu adalah Kaito!

Sampailah mereka bertiga ke atap, tempat yang sepi, tapi menjadi tempat favorit Luka dan Miku untuk makan siang.

"Luka, bekalmu apa?" tanya Miku blak-blakan saat melihat Luka membuka bungkus bekal-nya.

"Roti isi tuna." Jawab Luka singkat. "Kalau kau, Miku?"

Miku menunjukkan senyum manis, lalu membuka tutup bekalnya dengan perasaan riang. Dengan bangga, Miku menyebut nama makanan atau bekalnya.

"TAKO-YAKI NE-GI~!"

Kaito tertawa terbahak bahak, begitu juga dengan Luka. Miku hanya memasang tampang datar melihat reaksi kedua orang itu.

"Ayo,ayo, kita makan!" Belum mengambil setusuk takoyaki, Miku memandangi wajah Luka dan Miku yang terlihat santai juga memandang Miku.

"Ah, Luka, kau belum tau, ya?" tanya Miku yang tidak jadi melahapkan sebuah takoyaki.

"Belum tau apa?"

"Itu, Kaito kan tetangga baru kita."

Luka memandang Kaito dengan tampang terkejut. "Eh?" Kaito mengangguk pelan sambil melahap onigiri.

"Haha, aku sudah berkenalan dengannya kemarin. Dan dia membantuku!" seru Miku sambil memutar mutar garpu yang tertancap sebuah benda bulat aliasnya takoyaki.

"Membantu?" Luka mengambil sepenggal kata dari ucapan Miku tadi, dan bertanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Yah, waktu itu ..." Miku terdiam sesaat, dia sempat berpikir dan mengingat ingat kejadian itu sebentar.

Begitu Miku sudah ingat dan ingin bercerita pada Luka, semburat merah menyelimuti wajahnya, seperti kepiting rebus.

"Mi-Miku?" Kaito dan Luka panik. Miku lalu mengalihkan pemandangannya ke belakang, dan Kaito&Luka masih cengo.

"Ahahaha, aku lupa Kaito membantuku soal apa. Maafkan sikapku yang tadi, ya?" ujar Miku tiba-tiba, yang wajahnya kembali normal, juga tersenyum dengan terkekeh.

"Eh, bukannya aku membantumu mendengarkan soal cu−bffft" Miku membungkam mulut Kaito dengan tangannya, lalu Miku cengar cengir ke Luka. "Ahaha, abaikan tadi, Luka."

"Oke, yuk kita makan." Luka mengganti topik. Lalu, mereka bertiga makan dengan tenang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pangeran Teal!"

Setelah Miku, Luka, dan Kaito menuruni tangga dan berjalan hampir sampai di kelas mereka, tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan seseorang dari kejauhan memanggil Miku.

Orang itu tergopoh gopoh dengan keringat meluncur di sekujur tubuhnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Miku sambil menepuk pundak orang itu.

"Anak kelas 3 berulah lagi!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para siswa cowok kelas 3 menguasai kantin, mereka berbuat seenaknya. Miku datang dengan gagahnya, lalu menatap tajam para siswa-siswa itu lagi.

"Hei kalian, bukankah kalian sudah kusuruh untuk tidak berbuat seenaknya? Ini kantin sekolah! Semua siswa punya hak untuk ke kantin! Kalian malah enak-enak memonopoli sendiri." Tegur Miku sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Heh, kami ini tidak takut sama kamu, tau. Walaupun kau sudah menghajar kami habis-habisan, tapi kami tidak kapok!" seru salah seorang siswa kelas 3. Miku menajamkan alisnya, lalu perlahan lahan mendekati seseorang yang merupakan anggota mereka.

Miku memegang kerah lelaki tesebut, lalu mengangkatnya ke atas tanpa ragu-ragu. Siswa-siswa disekitar kaget akan kekuatan Miku, padahal siswa yang diangkat Miku sepertinya kekar dan berat.

"Ma-Mau apa kau?" ujarnya sambil mencengkeram tangan Miku yang menarik kerahnya sampai terjinjit.

"Kalau kalian tidak kapok, TAU RASA SEKARANG!"

Miku langsung melemparkan lelaki itu sampai menghantam meja di kantin. Meja-nya tidak rusak, tapi hanya bergeser. Sedangkan lelaki itu merintih kesakitan sembari memegang kepala dan wajahnya.

"Kalau masih kurang puas dengan hantaman tadi, kau bisa dapat bogem mentah dariku..." ujar Miku sambil men-death glare anak-anak kelas 3.

"Kau pikir kami takut, HAH? Hanya salah seorang dari kami kau lempar, bukan berarti kami takut, tau!" seru seseorang yang masih merupakan anggota mereka. Miku menatap tajam orang yang berbicara tadi, lalu perlahan lahan mendekatinya dengan tatapan menusuk.

Tangan Miku mengepal dengan kuat. Lalu, Miku mengarahkan kepalannya tepat di pipi cowok tadi.

**BUAK!**

Badan cowok itu terpental, hingga menghantam dinding. Setelah jatuh dan ambruk di lantai, cowok tadi menggeliat sambil memegang pipi-nya.

"Sudah dua, mana lagi yang mau kuhajar?" tanya Miku dengan senyum menyeramkan. Anggota yang lain langsung ketakutan, lalu membawa anggota yang sudah dihajar Miku. Mereka tergopoh gopoh membawa anggota yang terluka keluar kantin.

Sorak sorai langsung berderu begitu keras. Miku kaget dan melihat sekelilingnya. Para siswa dan siswi langsung mengerubunginya, dan bersorak, "Pangeran Teal yang terhebat!"

Miku tertawa lepas, ia begitu senang dengan anggapan siswa-siswa yang lain.

Luka dan Kaito yang melihat dari kejauhan tersenyum kecil.

"Wah, Miku hebat sekali... Pantas saja dia dijuluki Pangeran Teal." Gumam Kaito.

"Tentu saja. Andai ada cowok seperti Miku, ataupun andai Miku adalah seorang lelaki, aku pasti sudah jatuh hati padanya. Tapi, menjadi sahabatnya adalah yang terbaik." Sahut Luka.

"Walaupun dia kuat dan dapat julukan 'Pangeran', tapi dia tetaplah seorang Miku Hatsune, seorang gadis berambut twintail."

Ucapan tadi menarik perhatian Luka untuk menatap Kaito. Kaito yang menyadarinya juga menatap Luka dengan pandangan datar. Luka tersenyum kecil sambil menatap Miku lagi. "Tidak apa apa, kupikir kau begitu."

"Begitu?"

"Ah, jangan dipikirkan!"

**~~...~~**

Bel berdenting, waktunya masuk kelas. Walaupun semua murid masuk ke kelasnya, tapi di kelas Miku-Luka-Kaito, belum ada gurunya. Yah, dan ramailah kelas 1-C.

**BRAK!**

"HATSUNE SAN!"

Teriakan wali kelas 1-C membuat suasana hening dan menatap wali kelas itu dengan kaget.

"KATANYA KAU MENGHAJAR MURID KELAS 3?" Miku terdiam, ia lalu berdiri sambil tersenyum, walaupun sebenarnya ia takut dimarahi wali kelas.

"_Aduh... Aku pasti dihukum, atau dipanggil kepsek nih..._" batin Miku dengan tidak enak.

"I-Iya, bu..."

Guru itu mendekati Miku, lalu menepuk bahu Miku sambil tersenyum lebar. "HEBAT! Kau memang seorang Pangeran! Sepertinya, kau harus menjadi Ketua OSIS menggantikan Lui!"

Miku terdiam lagi. Aliasnya, cengo. Dipandangnya mata guru itu dengan perasaan tidak percaya. "Emangnya Lui kenapa? Pindah?" tanya Miku yang masih cengo.

"Ya, makanya guru-guru serta pengurus OSIS sempat bingung. Kami sempat berpikir untuk mengadakan voting sih, kau berminat?" tawar Guru itu dengan penuh harap. Miku memasang wajah yang super cengo. Dia terus berbatin, "_Kok aku bisa gitu? Kok aku malah diharap harapin? Terima gak ya?_"

"Terima saja, Pangeran Teal! Kau cocok lho jadi Ketua OSIS! Malah, sepertinya lebih bijak kau daripada Lui si banci itu!" seru seseorang, yang tak lain adalah Sonika. Dan sekelas pun menyusul omongan Sonika, seperti meminta Miku untuk menerimanya.

"Engg... Gimana, ya?" Miku masih berpikir sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Terima saja, Miku. Kau pasti keren deh."

Ucapan Kaito tadi, sempat menyita perhatian Miku. Miku memandang Kaito yang tersenyum menyemangatinya. Akhirnya, Miku membulatkan keputusannya.

"Baiklah, aku mau jadi kandidat Ketua OSIS." Ujar Miku sambil menghela nafas. Sorak sorai bergema begitu keras, Miku menghela nafas lagi, dan ia tersenyum kecil.

"Berarti, kandidatnya ada 3." Ujar guru sambil berjalan balik ke meja-nya. "Siapa aja, bu?" tanya salah seorang siswa.

"Yang pertama Gakupo Kamui, yang kedua Piko Utatane, dan yang ketiga Hatsune. Wah, saingan Hatsune berat-berat ya?" jawab guru sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Iya ya, pertama, Gakupo-kun yang pintar dan bakatnya seperti samurai. Dia keren dan punya banyak fans. Lau, Piko-kun. Dia memang dingin sih, tapi pintar dan baik. Prestasinya juga sempat mengangkat nama sekolah kita. Tapi Pangeran Teal juga nggak kalah hebatnya!" Seru Gumi, dan siswa lain juga mengangguk meng-iya-kan pendapat Gumi.

"Haah sudah sudah, aku malah jadi panik kalau dengar mereka itu hebat-hebat. Yah, semoga saja aku kalah~" celoteh Miku dengan santainya.

"PANGERAN TEAL YANG AKAN MENANG!" seru seisi kelas kecuali Miku dan Kaito. Miku tertawa terbahak bahak, sedangkan Kaito mengelus elus pundak Miku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Oh ya Hatsune, nanti pas istirahat kamu mengisi formulir pendaftaran kandidat Ketua OSIS, ya?" ujar guru. Miku mengangguk. "Siap, bu!"

**~~...~~**

Setelah istirahat datang, setelah Miku mengisi formulir dan kembali ke kelas, Miku disambut meriah oleh teman-teman sekelasnya yang sengaja tidak keluar kelas.

"Kami akan mendukungmu, Pangeran Teal!" seru mereka bersama sama.

"Ah, kalian berlebihan deh. Kan kalian bisa milih Kamui atau Utatane, bukan cuma aku." Bantah Miku sambil terkekeh.

Luka mendekati Kaito, dan Miku masih sibuk dengan teman-teman sekelasnya kecuali Luka dan Kaito.

"Shion-kun, boleh aku duduk di kursi Miku sebentar saja?" pinta Luka, Kaito mengangguk, dan akhirnya Luka duduk di sebelah Kaito.

"Pasti saat voting nanti, kau akan memilih Miku, kan?" tanya Luka sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, itu pasti. Dari ketiga kandidat, yang kukenal hanyalah Miku." Jawab Kaito dengan membalas senyuman Luka.

"...maukah kau mendengar curhatku untuk sebentar saja, Shion-kun?" Kaito tercengang. Ia menggaruk garuk kepalanya, walau sepertinya tidak gatal. "_Waduh, baik Megurine maupun Miku, sangat pengen curhat sama lelaki, ya...?_" gumam Kaito dalam batinnya.

"Baiklah."

"Begini, sebenarnya, aku iri pada Miku." Kata Luka. "Dia keren, selalu ceria dan bisa dibanggakan, lalu, dia juga tidak dikejar kejar cowok. Dia kuat, dan...entah kenapa, aku ingin menjadi seperti Miku."

"_Walah... Miku ingin menjadi seperti Megurine, sedangkan Megurine ingin menjadi Miku. Kok malah kebalik gini, sih?_" komentar Kaito dalam batinnya.

"Hem, begini saja, bagaimana jika kau melakukan hal yang sama seperti Miku? Misalnya, menggebrak anak-anak tadi, dan, hem...menjadi image seperti cowok. Apa kau sanggup?" komentar Kaito tadi mendapat respon dari Luka, yaitu menggeleng.

"Tidak mungkin, aku lemah. Kalau sekedar menggebrak senpai senpai tadi, aku saja tak berkutik dan bergetaran."

"Kalau begitu, jadilah dirimu sendiri. Kalau menjadi orang lain, pasti nantinya kau akan menyesal. Lebih baik jadi diri sendiri saja." Luka mendongak dan menatap Kaito. Kaito memasang senyum di bibir-nya, yang membuatnya tampak keren. Sekilas, Luka sempat blushing, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Te-Terima...kasih..." ucap Luka dengan pelan, tapi sepertinya terdengar oleh Kaito.

"HAYO, MALAH PADA PACARAN."

Ucapan Miku sukses membuat Luka dan Kaito jantungan. Ternyata, sedari tadi Miku nguping dengan jongkok di bawah bangku, dan untung keberadaannya tidak disadari.

"Apa maksudmu, Miku? Kita nggak pacaran kok. Bwee~!" Kaito menjulurkan lidahnya setelah mengelus elus dadanya karena sempat jantungan.

"Lha itu, berduaan, deket deketan, apalagi kalo bukan pacaran? Atau PDKT?" ujar Miku sambil menatap Kaito dengan wajah (‾◊‾)

"Eh Miku, tadi...denger...nggak?" tanya Luka dengan deg-degan. "Heh? Denger apa?" sahut Miku yang masing memasang wajah tadi.

"Pe-Percakapan...aku dan...Shion...-kun.." Miku masih berekspresi sama sambil menggaruk-garuk pipi-nya.

"Sebenernya nggak denger sih, soalnya yang sana rame. Emang kalian ngomong soal apa?"

"E-Eh? Enggak apa apa kok! A-Aku balik ke bangku ya?" Luka langsung berdiri dan menuju bangkunya. Miku masih aja masang wajah kayak tadi, lalu duduk di kursinya.

"Emang tadi Luka bicara apa?" tanya Miku yang langsung memasang wajah (‾3‾)

"Apaan ya? Lupa."

"Ih, Kaito sekarang gitu, ya." Dengus Miku yang masih memasang tampang kayak tadi.

"Aku emang gitu kok. Salah ya?"

"Ngeh, dasar." Dan kali ini, di pipi Miku muncul tanda marah berwarna merah yang berarti dia sedang kesal.

**~~...~~**

**NGIIIIIIIIIIIING**

Bunyi bising itu sempat membuat para siswa kaget dan menutup telinga-nya. Miku yang tadi tidur, langsung bangun dan panik. "PESAWAT? PESAWAT?"

"Bukan, cuman suara bising." Tanggap Kaito. Miku ber'oh'ria. Lalu melanjutkan tidurnya.

"_DIHARAP PARA SISWA SEGERA BERKUMPUL DI AULA, ADA ACARA PEMILIHAN KETUA OSIS DENGAN FORMAT VOTING SECARA MENDADAK. ATAS KEHADIRANNYA, TERIMA KASIH_."

Semua murid beranjak dari bangku, lalu keluar kelas. Miku yang molor, membuat Kaito sempat kerepotan membangunkan Miku. Diguncang-guncang bahu-nya, masih tidak bangun. Akhirnya, Kaito terpaksa menggunakan cara 'itu'.

Kaito langsung membopong Miku dengan bridal style, tapi Miku masih aja tidur dengan mulut menganga. Yah, apaboleh buat, Kaito membawa Miku dengan posisi tersebut.

Tidak lama kemudian, Miku tersadar. Dia menatap atas bawah kiri kanan, dan ternyata ia mendapati sosok Kaito sedang memandang lurus. "Loh? Kaito?"

Miku meronta, lalu terjatuh begitu saja. Kaito kaget, lalu menghampiri Miku. "Mi-Miku? Nggak apa-apa?"

Sambil membentuk jarinya menjadi 'peace' alias bentuk 'V', Miku tersenyum, "Iya, nggak apa-apa."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah, kepada kandidat, silahkan maju ke sini." Ujar kepala sekolah yang berdiri bersama Lui. Gakupo, Piko, dan Miku segera maju dan terdengar teriakan-teriakan yang meng-elu-elu'kan nama setiap kandidat.

"Baiklah, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian sambil berpidato." Titah kepala sekolah. Gakupo Kamui, kandidat yang pertama, langsung maju ke bodium.

"Nama saya Gakupo Kamui, saya kelas 1-A. Saya mencalonkan diri menjadi Ketua OSIS karena..." dan Gakupo mulai berpidato sangat panjang, kira kira 10 menit lebih. Miku yang mendengarnya malah menguap, dan mulai ngantuk lagi.

30 menit berlalu, sekarang giliran Piko Utatane yang berpidato. Miku masih saja memasang wajah ngantuk.

"Nama saya Piko Utatane, dari kelas 1-B. Saya berinisiatif untuk mencalonkan diri karena..." Piko mulai berpanjang lebar, hingga 10 menit lebih. Miku menguap lagi, walau ia sempat berpikir mau pidato apa, yang jelas nggak panjang dan menyita waktu tidur-nya.

Sama seperti Gakupo, 30 menit berlalu dan kini Miku disuruh berpidato. Miku langsung maju mendekati bodium dan masih aja memasang wajah ngantuk.

"Namaku Miku Hatsune, dari kelas 1-C. Aku milih jadi kandidat karena teman-teman sekelasku dan wali kelas nyuruh. Aku nggak berinisiatif apa-apa dan sebenarnya kurang enak mau jadi Ketua OSIS. Yah, walaupun aku tau aku gak bakalan dipilih. Sekiranya, terima kasih. Salam, dari Pangeran Teal."

Bukannya bunyi tepuk tangan, malah terdengar suara tawa dari para siswa di bawah. Miku hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum dan menunjukkan jarinya dengan huruf 'V'. Hal itu malah menambah gelak tawa yang semakin mengeras.

"Baiklah, silahkan ambil kertas dan tulis nama salah satu dari kandidat tadi, lalu masukkan ke box yang ada di sana." Ujar kepala sekolah sambil memberi pengarahan. Seluruh siswa SMA Tounan-pun memilih, kecuali ketiga kandidat tadi dan Lui.

Miku hanya menghela nafas dan memasang wajah sweatdrop. Luka yang selesai memasukkan kertas ke dalam box langsung menghampiri Miku yang ada di sudut aula.

"Miku~! Kenapa wajahmu seperti lelah? Kamu ngantuk, ya?" tanya Luka sambil menepuk pundak Miku. Miku mengangguk pelan, lalu menguap dengan lebar.

"Aish! Kamu ini cewek, tapi kok begitu? Kalau menguap, tutup pakai tangan!" Bukannya mengangguk atau bilang 'iya', justru Miku malah semakin mengantuk.

"Yoo Miku, Megurine-san." Sapa Kaito yang menghampiri Miku dan Luka. Miku tidak membalas, dan tatapannya masih seperti tadi.

"Tadi kubopong enak , nggak?" goda Kaito dengan senyum err... menggoda?

"Lumayan. Tapi kamu nggak bilang-bilang, dasar Bakaito." Sahut Miku dengan wajah (‾−‾).

"S-Shion-kun membopong Miku?" pekik Luka terkejut mendengar omongan Kaito. "Kenapa? Aneh, ya?" tanya Kaito sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Luka. "Err... mungkin iya." Luka terlihat ragu untuk menjawabnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi itu _nice _pidato, Miku! Kau hanya ngomong basa-basi sambil memasang wajah aneh, tapi itu menarik perhatian semua! Hahaha~" ujar Kaito sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Miku.

"Ya, aku sengaja. Biar aku nggak dipilih. Soalnya, jadi Ketua OSIS kan repot. Jadi Petugas Kedisiplinan saja sudah membuatku repot, apalagi nanti jadi Ketua OSIS." Sahut Miku dengan lagak polosnya.

"Hei, Pangeran Teal." Ujar seseorang mendekati Miku. Dia Lui Hibiki, Ketua OSIS yang jabatannya hampir mau berakhir.

"Oh kau, wahai Ketua OSIS." Miku tidak menengok, tapi sudah mengenal suara Lui. "Aku ada perlu sama kamu sebentar."

Tanpa aba-aba apapun, pergelangan tangan Miku dipegang dan ditarik oleh Lui. Miku hanya diam saja, toh, paling cuman salam perpisahan(?).

**~~...~~**

**-Di Halaman Belakang**

"Jadi, mau apa kau, hei Ketua OSIS?" tanya Miku sambil menggaruk-garuk pipi-nya. Lui berdeham. Dengan pipi merona, Lui memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"Aku.. sebenarnya suka kamu, Pangera−eh bukan, Miku!" ujarnya tanpa ragu. Miku yang mendengarnya masih memasang wajah gitu-gitu aja, nggak ada respon kaget sama sekali.

"Ma-Maukah kau jadi pacarku? Wa-Walau LDR..?"

Miku menggeleng sambil menyilangkan tangannya. "Ck,ck,ck. Taste-mu jelek ya, Ketua. Masa seorang Ketua OSIS menyukai seorang gadis tomboy? Pasti kau bercanda."

Tiba-tiba, Lui memeluk Miku. Hal itu membuat Miku kaget. Ternyata, Kaito dan Luka ngintip, dan kaget melihat Lui memeluk Miku!

"A-A-Aku serius, Miku!" Miku membelalakkan matanya, lalu mendorong Lui agar tidak memeluknya lagi.

"Baiklah, akan kujawab." Ucap Miku dengan wajah normal. "Terima kasih atas pernyataanmu tadi, tapi, sepertinya aku tak ada perasaan apapun padamu, kecuali teman."

Artinya, Miku menolak Lui. Lui-pun kecewa, lalu menundukkan kepala-nya. "Tenang saja, aku tak akan melupakanmu kok, Lui. Kau sudah kuanggap Ketua OSIS paling aneh!" ujar Miku dengan terkekeh.

Lui bukannya membantah atau marah, justru malah tertawa. "Ahahaha, terima kasih untuk anggapanmu itu, Miku!"

"Dah ya, Ketua. Aku mau balik ke kelas, mau tidur. Baru tidur aja udah disuruh pidato, mana pikiran lagi setengah sadar setengah nggak lagi." Miku langsung membalikkan badannya, lalu berjalan balik ke gedung sekolah.

"Aku doakan, semoga kau terpilih menjadi Ketua OSIS selanjutnya, Miku!" seru Lui dengan semangat. Miku menanggapinya hanya dengan melambaikan tangan. Sedangkan Luka dan Kaito yang ngintip, langsung kabur.

**-TBC-**

**Chappie 3 update! ^w^)/** **Padahal baru kemaren chappie 2 di update =w=**

**Yosh, monggo dipun review sedoyo(?)! Ah! Abaikan tadi. Review please?**


End file.
